The Big Mixup
by Tomboy 601
Summary: Sequel to Taking Over. Can Emily, Jacob and Maki save the world? Full summery inside. Rated for violence, suggestive themes and potentially disturbing images. COMPLETE!
1. The Birth Certificate

Author's Note: The sequel to I Want To Wipe Out Humanity is finally here! Emily's back! Review, because I need encouragement.

Disclaimer: "Reading from a piece of paper in a monotone voice" I do not own Code LYOKO.

_Summery_

_Emily Laura Belpois has had a great childhood. The only thing missing was her mom. Emily's mom had disappeared when she was 2._

_Her life changes when she sees her birth certificate. Everything was fine-except that the certificate claimed she had a sister. Now 12-year-old Emily_

_searches for her sister. Along the way, romance buds between her and her new-found friend Jacob Della Robbia. Who is this sister that her birth certificate claimed she has? Jacob and Emily try to find out. Meanwhile they find an old factory in the middle of a pond…and they find a video diary of one Jeremy Belpois at 13. In it, Jeremy spills his life out. His poor social status, his rivalry with Herve, his crush on Aelita. Jeremy states that William Dunbar took Aelita from him. The diary makes Emily wonder. Does Aelita have kids? If she does, Could one of them be her long-lost sister? Did William really take Aelita away from Jeremy? The final entry brings up a new question. The entry was made before Emily was born. In it, Jeremy says that William never had kids with Aelita. But Aelita has a child. A girl whose name is not entered. Who is the child's father? Is this girl the sister who Emily's been looking for? One final question runs through Emily's mind as she rushes to find this girl. Am I really Jeremy's daughter?_

12-year-old Emily was playing with the next-door neighbor's dog. "Come here Todd. Come here, boy." Emily called the dog.

"Emily!" Jeremy Belpois, Emily's father, yelled. Emily had been ignoring him every time he called. But Jeremy sounded serious this time.

"Emily, I have something to show you." Jeremy told the preteen as she entered the house. He held up a bunch of official-looking papers.

Emily rolled her eyes. "Dad you know I don't like helping you with your work." Jeremy was a private detective. Ever since Milly died,

Jeremy had taken full responsibility for his little girl. "This isn't work, Emily. It's your birth certificate." Jeremy said to his daughter as she

flopped on the couch in a teenage way. "Dad I don't want to know about the day I was born." Emily responded. "You'll want to once

you see this. I didn't even notice it until the Baby Evan Case." The Baby Evan Case was solved 2 days ago. Emily didn't really care much

about it. The only thing that interested her was the fact that the mother's name was Milly. Her mother's name was Milly as well. Evan was

found dead in a ditch. Jeremy was now working on The Murder Of The Millys. Apparently, Evan's mother had also died from "Mysterious Causes."

Emily didn't believe in the supernatural. She didn't believe that both Millys had died exactly the same way like the local news told it. After all, there

was no connection besides the name. Emily used to believe the bedtime stories her father told her. They were about a girl he liked in middle school

who was virtual. Jeremy used to tell stories about how he and his friends used to go to a virtual place called "LYOKO" and fought alongside the virtual girl.

Sure, she believed them when she was 4. Jeremy's stories bored her now. He could describe the how to get to "LYOKO" and help "Aelita" fight "XANA".

Emily didn't believe him anymore. If all that stuff was true, then why couldn't he have saved Mom? Emily did not believe in the supernatural.

She never had since she was 10. If only she had…

After a lot of prodding, Emily finally agreed to look at her birth certificate. It had everything on it. "There. I looked at it. Will you take it back now?"

"Read it, Emily." Emily sighed and read it to herself.

Name

Emily Laura Belpois

Date of birth

June 17, 2036

Time of birth

3:16 PM

Emily skimmed through the certificate. The sibling part caught her eye. According to her birth certificate, she had a sister who was 6 years older then her.

The girl's name was Anna Ray. But her last name was different. "Dad, Who's Anna Ray?" "I don't know, sweetie, I don't know."

Author's Note: Now that you've read or skimmed my story click on little "go" button.


	2. Let's Hit The Road!

Author's Note: Sorry for the lack of updates. I can never get motivated! Anyway here's Chapter 2 of The Big Mix-up.

Normal POV

Emily started to wonder who her sister was. It had been nine hours ago that she had even found out about Anna Ray. Something made her want to find out more. But to do that, she'd need to leave home.

Sighing, Emily stood up. She walked to her closet where her pink backpack was hanging. I'm going to find out who this Anna Ray is if it's the last thing I do. Emily thought.

Emily started packing necessary items for a long trip. Toothbrush, toothpaste, clothes, food, etc. Emily left a note for her dad. Then she stole away into the night.

By morning, Emily had walked considerable distance for a city girl. Two more miles and she would get to the next town. She was dirty, having fallen into a mud pit a few hours earlier. I need a bath. Emily thought. Suddenly she heard screams.

Emily ran to see what was happening. She froze at the site. A woman was being tortured by a man with scars on his face. The woman screamed again. "Nobody here except for you and me." The man smirked. Emily saw a knife in his hand. He started to bring it down on the woman. Emily looked away, not wanting to see the knife hit its target. The sounds of murder would remain in her memory forever.

Author's Note: Please review.


	3. Rain And Shelter

Author's Note: This chapter is VERY important to the story. If you don't, you won't understand the story.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Emily stopped running. She had been running since she saw the murder. Why couldn't I help? Why did I just freeze? I could have done something! Emily thought. She suddenly felt a raindrop. I have to find shelter.

Emily began to trust her instincts and searched for shelter. 15 minutes later, she found some shelter under a rock.

As she crawled under, she noticed her clothes getting muddy. They were her best clothes. They were also her only clean clothes. The murder had taken place almost 5 days ago.

Emily fell asleep the second she got under the rock.

"Emily, why did you leave?" Jeremy asked. "I don't know." Emily responded. "Emily come back to me. Don't leave me like Milly did. Come back Emmy!" "Daddy, I didn't leave you. I won't end up like Mom. Daddy? Daddy!" Emily screamed as her father faded out of sight.

"AHHH!" Emily woke up in a very comfortable bed. Wait a minute. When did I get to a bed?

Emily noticed that she was in a house. She was perfectly clean and clearly in boy's room.

A young woman came in the room. The woman had long black hair and her favorite color appeared to be pink. "Are you okay?" The woman asked. "I think so." Emily replied. "Who are you?" "My name is Elisabeth. I prefer Sissi, though. "Thank you for saving me, Sissi. If you don't mind me asking, how did you find me?" "My son, Jacob, found you under a rock. It was clear that you were under it for shelter."

"Mom!" A boy yelled. "Speaking of Jacob, there he is now." A boy with short layered blond hair and natural black highlights walked in the room. The boy's favorite color was obviously purple because he was wearing purple everything. "I'll leave you two to get to know each other." Sissi said as she left the room.

"Are you Jacob?" Emily asked him. "Yeah." He responded. Emily stared at him with dislike written all over her face.

MEEEEOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!

Emily shrieked and backed up as far as she could.

"What is that?" She yelled. "It's just my cat, Nikky." Jacob replied. "Get that thing away from me!" "Nikky is NOT a thing!" "Just get it away from me!" "Nikky is a she!"

"Kids!" A man's voice called. "Dinner!" Jacob glared at Emily and left, still holding Nikky.

A few minutes later, a man with spiky blond hair with a purple spot in the middle walked in with Emily's dinner. He smiled at Emily. "Hello. What's your name?"

Emily hesitated for a second. They were strangers, but they DID save her life. She decided to answer.

"Emily." "That's a pretty name, Emily. My name is Odd." "Is… Is Jacob really your son?" Odd laughed. "Yes Jacob is my son. He doesn't act like it, does it?" "No." Then she burst out. "Jacob is the most immature, stupid, half-witted child I've ever met!" Emily gasped, realizing what she just said. Odd glanced at her. "I'm sorry." "It's all right. Sometimes I think Jacob could grow up a little faster, too. I'm afraid he's taking after his mother." "Oh." It was the only thing Emily could think of. After all, she had run away from home.

Author's Note: This is certainly a new scene. The next chapter its on it's way! R&R?


	4. At The Doctor's Office

Author's Note: Second update today! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own a Nintendo DS with Pokemon Ranger, but I don't own Code Lyoko.

After dinner, Sissi decided to check up on Emily. "Emily?" She asked. The 12 year old didn't answer. Sissi felt her forehead and realized that Emily had a fever. I have to take Emily to a doctor. I don't even know where she came from. How will I explain to a doctor that my son found a 12 year old girl under a rock? I can't keep her a secret anymore.

Sissi walked downstairs where her husband was playing a video game with their son. "Odd" She said slowly. "What is it, Sissi?" Sissi took a deep breath. We have to take Emily to a doctor." "Sissi, we can't. If we take Emily to a doctor's, they will ask questions. They will realize that she is not ours. The police and government will get involved. They'll want to run tests on her. We'll lose her. Just like Sam."

Sissi stared at the floor. Sam… He was named for Odd's friend Sam. The government decided that they wanted Sam for their own needs. They had run a test on the 4 year old boy. He died from it. Sam had died before he had met his little brother.

"If we tell them that we found her unconscious maybe they'll understand and help her get home." Sissi murmured.

Odd hesitated. "Okay." He was reminded that Sam had died at the hands of the government. "Come on, Jacob."

Sissi drove Emily to the hospital. Odd sat next to her. Jacob sat in the back next to Emily. "Emily." He whispered. Jacob watched her slowly die from whatever she had. His brother had died, too. Jacob thought about his brother who had died before he was born. He didn't want an innocent girl to share his brother's fate.

"Jacob." Odd called his son. "Please carry Emily in to the examination room." Jacob obeyed. The doctor looked over Emily. "You say she's not yours. Do you know where her parents are?" "No." Odd replied wearily.

"Please find out who and where they are. This girl has been spending too much time outside. She has so many problems in her system."

"What do you mean?" Sissi asked fearfully.

"She appears to have eaten mud and flowers for survival. Plenty of germs caused by wearing muddy or rain-wet clothes. She also seems to have been dehydrated for a long amount of time."

"Will she be all right?" Sissi asked. "She may or may not recover. The most we can do is take a blood sample to be sure."

"What can we do?" Odd asked. "Take her home, feed her right, allow her lots of sleep and monitor her for changes in heath or behavior. The blood test should reveal anything we didn't find and her DNA so we can take her back to her parents.

Sissi and Odd agreed. As they were leaving, the doctor told the Della Robbia Family to watch Emily with their lives.

After they left, the doctor smirked and held up the small blood sample. "XANA will be pleased. I have found the daughter of Jeremy Belpois. None of this would even have worked if it weren't for you, Jeremy. This blood sample will help XANA to kill you. Jeremy… XANA will finally have his revenge on you for turning off the supercomputer… and your daughter will be the key.


	5. A Change Of Scene

Author's Note: I'm really updating today!

Disclaimer: I don't own Code Lyoko.

"Master XANA, I have the blood sample of Emily as you asked.

"Very good. With some luck, we will lure Emily here to be with her precious sister." Smirking, XANA opened a small dungeon cell revealing a girl of about 18.

The girl had long, pink hair that was long enough for her to trip over. Jade eyes widened in fear of XANA's presence. The girl's skin was tanned. She would have been beautiful if XANA had treated her right. The girl's hair was greasy, faded in color and covered in dirt and slime from the dungeon. Her eyes were clouded with fear. Her skin was filthy with oil, dirt, slime and other things.

"Anna Ray. It's been a long time. Almost 13 years now. Your sister will be joining you soon." XANA told the frightened young woman carelessly.

"XANA." Anna Ray whimpered. "Please don't hurt her. You've already hurt families. Emily is all Jeremy's got left."

"Quiet, you silly girl! I do as I please! I don't mind hurting families like you do! I didn't mind killing that woman with the baby. She was cursed. No human will stop me from achieving my goal. Not you, not Aelita, not Jeremy, not even Emily." XANA spat this at Anna Ray with disgust.

"But XANA…" XANA slammed the dungeon door shut.

"William… my orders for you now are to watch Emily and her new friend. That boy is the son of Odd and Sissi Della Robbia."

"Master XANA, what about the child of Ulrich and Yumi Stern?" William asked.

"Oh yes, that child. She will have to wait. As long as Emily, Jacob and Katelyn don't meet until the time is right, everything will be fine."

William left to follow his orders. XANA opened the dungeon door again. "Well, well, Anna Ray, lets sit down and "talk" about your sister moving in."

Author's Note: Well that's a new scene. Looks like Anna Ray's with XANA and he has Emily and Jacob right where he wants them! I want 5 reviews before I upload the next chapter. No review, no new chapter.


	6. Back To Emily

Author's Note: We're off again! Emily leaves to find Anna Ray. I hope  
she's not too late for her sister…

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

"Emily, how are you feeling?" Sissi asked Emily. "Good." Emily replied.  
She ate dinner, watched TV and went to bed. Or so the Della Robbias thought.

Emily started packing her stuff again. Wanting to find Anna Ray before  
next week, she packed her clean clothes along with some food. The Della  
Robbias wouldn't know that she had left.

"Emily?" Emily froze. Jacob was standing in the door, rubbing his eyes.  
"Go back to sleep, Jacob." Emily told the boy. Jacob's eyes widened as he  
realized what was going on. "You're leaving again, aren't you? You can't  
do that, Emily! You'll get sick again." "Listen Jacob…" Emily explained  
her situation to Jacob.

"I'm going with you." "No!" Jacob didn't listen. He followed Emily as  
she left to find Anna Ray.

By morning, the two had stumbled upon a country home. Jacob bumped into a  
girl about his age.

"Hey! Watch where you're going!" The girl shouted.

Author's Note: Review? Please?


	7. Friend Or Foe?

Author's Note: I hope to receive some reviews for this.

Disclaimer: All right! I finally got a Jigglypuff! I think I'll name it Puff. Puff is the perfect mate for my female Jigglypuff. Hey Jon! I caught my Jigglypuff's mate! It's name is Puff.

Jon: Is that Jigglypuff a boy or a girl?

Me: It's a boy.

Jon: Oh. my. gosh. My boy Jigglypuff is named Puff and my girl is named Jigglypuff too!

Me: What a freaky coincidence.

Me as Disclaimer: I only own my Pokemon Sapphire with Puff, Jigglypuff and their kids.

"Hey! Watch where you're going!" The girl yelled. She had shoulder-length brown hair and appeared to be Japanese. She was wearing a black t-shirt, black mini-skirt, black shoes and had her hair in a black headband.

Jacob stood up and backed away from her a little. "I'm sorry. I didn't see you."

"No duh." The girl said rolling her eyes.

"Katie!" A woman with waist-length black hair called to the girl. Highly annoyed, the girl ran off to the house with the black-haired woman standing in the doorway.

"That girl, her name was Katie, wasn't it?" Emily asked. "I think so." "There's something weird about her."

Jacob and Emily continued on their way, trying to put Katie out of their minds. "Jacob, do you think that we are being watched?" Emily asked softly. "I think so." Jacob responded. They heard a stick cracking. "Who's there?" Jacob demanded. No answer. "Maybe it was a deer?" Emily said questioningly. "No, it didn't sound like that."

"I'm tired." Emily said. "I am too." Jacob agreed. They both sat down on the same bench. Jacob accidentally slipped his hand past Emily's chest as they lay down to rest. "Oh!" Emily exclaimed. "I'm sorry." Jacob told her.

Emily looked away so that Jacob couldn't see her blushing.

"I'll uh sleep on the ground." Jacob told Emily. "Okay." Emily responded. But deep down, she didn't think it was okay.

Meanwhile, a girl of about thirteen left the woods that separated her from Emily and Jacob.

Author's Note: There are some hints of JacobxEmily in this chapter. If you look closely, you can see that I added Yumi in to the scene. Read Katie's description and her liking for black and her hair color should give away her heritage.


	8. Katie's Secret

Author's Note: This chapter is important. Read or you won't understand the next chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own Code Lyoko.

Katie watched with envy as Emily and Jacob fell asleep. "Katie." XANA whispered. "One false move and you will never see your beloved father again."

Katie whimpered. "Katie. Do as I say." XANA's voice was harsher this time.

Why?

Moving quietly in order to keep Emily and Jacob asleep, Katie approached both sleeping pre-teens with two syringes. In the moonlit night, she could make out the names Emily and Jacob.

"Inject the girl first." XANA instructed. Katie didn't want to inject her. But she had to.

Katie had to fight the urge to disobey. Bad things happen to her when she disobeys XANA. Like her father did…

FLASHBACK

"You can take me, XANA, but don't you lay a finger on Katie!" Ulrich yelled. XANA smirked. "Oh, I'll take you. But a child may be useful." "I said don't touch her, XANA!" Ulrich yelled desperately. "I won't touch your precious Katie… as long as she does what I tell her too." With that, XANA took Ulrich to his lair. "Daddy!" Katie cried as she ran toward her father. XANA zapped her with electricity. It wasn't normal electricity. This electricity was bright red. Katie froze as the red electricity hit her.

"Katie!" Yumi shouted with worry.

PRESENT

Katie knew that her father would be hurt if she didn't listen to XANA. She'd listened to him ever since she was 3. Before XANA's attack on her, she'd loved the color red. It was ketchup on her hot dog. It was the color of the rainbow. Now the color was evil. It was the color of hatred. The color of blood.

Katie flinched as she injected Jacob and Emily with the tainted substance tainted substance. She didn't want the children to get hurt. But she had to save her father.

Author's Note: It looks like XANA is using Katie. I believe that this fanfic, should not be rated M but I also believe that it shouldn't be rated T either. It's currently somewhere in the middle. Anyway, R&R.


	9. Princess

Author's Note: This takes place the morning after Katie injected Jacob and Emily. This chapter will be romance, mystery and general.

Disclaimer: Who reads these things? I don't own Code LYOKO.

Emily woke up with a pain in her shoulder. "Ow." She murmured. Jacob was still sleeping and she didn't want to wake him. Emily's stomach growled.

She got up to search for food and water. For some reason, she felt drowsy. Emily found an apple tree. She picked two apples.

Twenty minutes later, she had enough food for both Jacob and herself. There was no water to be found. Emily started back. As she walked, Katie ran up to her.

Katie grabbed Emily and poked something in her arm. Emily shrieked and grabbed her arm.

"It'll help you, I promise." Katie told Emily. Emily was surprised at how soft her voice was. "What's your name?" "Katie." "I'm Emily." "I know." "How do you know?" "KATELYN"

Katie suddenly became scared. "I… I'm sorry, XANA." "XANA?" Emily asked. Katie looked at her fearfully and ran off.

"That was weird." Emily commented. She continued on her way back to Jacob.

As soon as she got back, Jacob yawned and glanced at her. "Hey, Emily." "I got breakfast, Jacob."

Jacob glanced at the things that Emily had brought back. "Emily, this is the stuff you can get at a store. You gotta learn what to eat if there's nothing you can easily buy at a store. Like what kind of mushrooms that you can eat, how to improvise water, you know, stuff like that."

"But Jacob, nothing can improvise water." Emily said softly.

"Of course there is. Juicy things improvise water and if you're desperate, you can drink, well, you know…"

"That's gross." Emily giggled.

"Well, you have to if you're desperate." Jacob responded.

They both burst out laughing. "You're so sheltered, Emily. Like a princess." "Princess?" Emily asked, blushing. Jacob turned away, also blushing.

After a Jacob and Emily started searching for Anna Ray again, Emily decided to ask Jacob about his comment.

"Jacob, d-d-d do you think I'm a princess?"

"Yes Emily. I think you're a princess."

Author's Note: There's some JxE in this chapter. Please review.


	10. Evan's Clue

Author's Note: This takes place around 2 weeks after the last chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own Code LYOKO.

"Look, Jacob!" Emily yelled, pointing to a hotel.

"Emily, we can't afford a hotel stay." Jacob reminded his friend.

Emily sadly looked at the ground. Upon doing so, she noticed a piece of wood that reminded her of a baby cradle. A baby cradle with no baby? Emily noticed a ditch nearby. She could have sworn that she heard a baby crying.

Baby cradle? Ditch? _Evan._

_So this is _where _the Baby Evan Case was held._ Emily thought.

"Emily?" Emily was snapped back to reality by Jacob. "What?" Emily asked. "Do you hear that? It sounds like a baby."

Emily nodded. The two walked over to the ditch. Sure enough, the sound of a baby crying was heard very clearly. Glancing into the ditch, Emily saw a baby. The baby had brown hair. But the strangest part of all was the fact that the child appeared to be a semi-transparent. _A ghost._ She only saw the baby once, but she knew who it was.

"Evan, don't cry." Emily cooed him. Evan stopped crying and handed her a crumpled piece of paper. Emily took it. As soon as she did, Evan disappeared.

"What does the paper say, Emily?" Emily jumped. She had almost forgotten that Jacob was there.

Emily turned to Jacob and read the writing out loud.

Factory

Middle of a river

Supercomputer on bottom floor

XANA and William

XANA has Anna Ray

Daughter of Jeremy Belpois

Save Anna Ray

Kadic


	11. Heading For Kadic

Author's Note: Sorry for not updating sooner. Here's chapter eleven of The Big Mixup.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Emily and Jacob stared at the note for almost a minute.

"Emily?"

"Yes?"

"Where-where is this factory?"

"Near Kadic Academy, I think."

"We have to go to Kadic Academy to find out if Anna Ray really is there."

Jacob and Emily continued walking. Neither of them knew where they were heading. They only knew that they needed to find Anna Ray.

Night fell and there wasn't a house in sight. In fact, it looked as though Jacob and Emily were separated from civilization itself.

"Where do we sleep, Jacob?" Emily asked.

Jacob motioned to the ground. Emily settled down on a soft piece of dirt. Jacob followed her action. But they couldn't sleep.

Without warning, fog closed in on them. The fog had a calming affect on both children and they instantly fell asleep.

A man came over and picked Emily up. He tossed her over his shoulder and walked away with her leaving Jacob where he was.

A flash of light revealed that the man had dark blue hair.

Author's Note: R&R?


	12. Secrets Revealed

Author's Note: No, I am not dead. Chapter thirteen is, well, just read it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Code Lyoko.

"Aelita?"

William shook his sleeping wife awake.

"William. I was having a wonderful dream. Our Anna Ray was coming home."

"Aelita, don't talk like that. It's not such a distant dream anymore. We both know that XANA has our Anna Ray, and if we're lucky, we might get her back."

"What do you mean, William?"

"Aelita, who has XANA been after since birth?"

"Emily, Jeremy's child."

"And what has Anna Ray been to XANA?"

"His bargaining tool. Anna Ray is his escape from reality."

"And reality is?"

"XANA can't kill us. He needs Milly to kill us, but Milly died a long time ago."

"That's right."

"Why are you repeating all this to me, William?"

"Because I believe that we can get our Anna Ray back."

William revealed his guest to his wife.

"William, you didn't!"

"Aelita..."

"William, that's kidnapping. You can't take Emily away from her father."

"Aelita, listen to me! Emily is not just Jeremy's daughter. She's Milly's daughter, too. Milly's blood flows through her veins. She is who XANA wants. If we give her to him, we can get Anna Ray, back."

"You're willing to hand over an innocent girl in exchange for Anna Ray?"

"Yes, Aelita. I am."

Aelita stared in absolute horror.

_He's a monster. Willing to hand over a little girl for XANA to do who-knows-what to her. Why did I marry this-this beast?_

"William..."

Aelita started.

"No. Not a word. You are not to tell anyone. You are not to touch Emily. And most of all, you are not to say a word to Maki. Goodnight, Aelita."

Aelita watched as William left the room. Sadly, she turned to the computer. She could tell Maki everything and instruct her not to tell William. But, William knew each and every one of Maki's functions. He could force it out of her.

"Oh, Maki. Sometimes I wish you were more then an Artificial Intelligence. But if that happened, would you be like XANA? You were made from the same basic data, after all. If only you could come here and see me right now..." Aelita softly cried, not for herself, but for Emily.

Maki, the AI, had heard everything. And she wanted to help.

Author's Note: Well, here's a nice twist. Review and I'll reply!

Oh, and by the way, I have biographies of all of my major OCs from my various stories. I'll add Maki to the list.


	13. Maki: Sister Of XANA

Author's Note: This is my gift to you. REVIEW WHEN YOU FINISH READING!

Disclaimer: I don't own Code Lyoko.

Maki heard her mother crying. She didn't like it when her mother cried.

"Oh, Maki. Sometimes I wish you were more then an Artificial Intelligence. But if that happened, would you be like XANA? You were made from the same basic data, after all. If only you could come here and see me right now..."

"Is something wrong, Mother?" Maki asked.

"Oh... No Maki, nothings wrong."

"You and Father were fighting again, weren't you?"

"Yes Maki, we were. But it's all solved now, so there's nothing to worry about."

Maki stared at Aelita, trying to detect a lie. Then she noticed a little red haired girl near the closet door.

"Mother, who's that girl?"

Aelita was horrified. If William found out about this...

"That's...Amelia, Maki. She's visiting."

"You're lying, Mother. She's not visiting. Father brought her here. Father brought her here to give to my brother."

"Maki..."

"Mother, you can't let Father give her to XANA! He'll kill her! He'll rip her apart! He'll-"

"That's enough, Maki!"

Maki glanced at Aelita, hurt.

"All right. I'm going to the park. I'll see you later, Mother."

Aelita heard Maki sign off. She sighed. Maki knew the truth. William would have her head for this.

Meanwhile, Maki walked through the desert sector of Lyoko. She stopped at a neutral tower. Lifting one hand, Maki sent mini-shock waves to the tower and activated it.

The tower changed from it's neutral blue-white to her activated pink-white.

_I won't let anyone die this time._

Author's Note: Maki will be important to the story, so pay attention to her actions. That reminds me, does anyone think I should up the rating to 'M'? Please tell me if you do.

Review and I'll reply!


	14. Maki's Assistance

Author's Note: The rating stays at 'T'. For now, anyway.

Disclaimer: I don't own Code Lyoko.

It was morning and it didn't take long for Jacob to realize that Emily was missing.

"Emily? Emily!"

Jacob was too busy to notice the black shadow sneaking up on him.

**On Lyoko...**

Maki focused her power on her target. Forcing her shadow into the target was harder then she thought.

A rush of emotions told her that she had succeeded. She had possessed her target.

**With Jacob**

"Emily!"

Jacob's voice went without any response. No one was there.

_She's gone. There's no one here but me and this stupid forest. Why did I have to go through this? There must be thousands of people with mistakes on their birth certificates! Emily...I hate you! I hate you for getting me involved, I hate you for finding you under that rock, I hate you for everything that's happened, I hate you, I hate you, I hate you!_

Jacob sat down on the grass. He didn't hate Emily. He was almost happy that he was involved.

_Emily, I hate you, but I love you._

**On Lyoko**

Maki gasped as her target's emotions broke loose. Passion, hatred, care. Who knew such emotion could lie within a child?

Maki wanted to find out more. She sent the child directions. Directions to her parents' home.

**With Jacob**

Jacob sighed in defeat.

_Well, there's no one here. I should just leave._

He got up to leave, but saw that something was wrong. Which direction did he come from? It was as though the world had spun around. He didn't recognize any of this!

Then, someone appeared. A girl with black hair. She motioned to Jacob and ran off. Jacob saw her and chased her. The girl vanished as she approached an old house.

"The Hermitage. Wonder who lives here?"

Jacob knocked on the door. A young woman answered it. She had pink hair and green eyes.

"Yes?"

The woman spoke in a soft voice.

"I'm lost. Can you help me?"

"Okay. Come up to my room."

Jacob followed the lady up to her room where Katie was waiting.

"Katie!"

Jacob was surprised. He didn't expect to see her for a while.

"Hi."

Jacob frowned. This wasn't like Katie.

"Are you okay, Katie?"

"I'm fine, Jacob."

"No. No you're not. You don't know my name. I heard your mom saying yours, but I never told you mine. What's going on?"

Katie didn't answer. She walked over to the closet door and opened it. Emily fell out.

"Emily!"

Jacob rushed up to his friend.

Emily opened her eyes. The first person she saw was Jacob.

"Jacob. Where am I?"

"I don't know where we are, but I think we're okay now."

_We. He said we._

_We're okay now? How could I say that?_

Jacob and Emily stared at each other.

"You're okay, right?"

Jacob asked, trying to make up for what he had said.

"I'm fine."

Emily had to resist adding 'now' to the end of that sentence.

It was a very awkward moment, relieved only when the woman with the pink hair entered the room.

**On Lyoko**

Maki smiled. Her work was done.

She called her ghost back, unpossessing the little girl she had used earlier. She spoke softly to the girl as she did so.

"Thank you for helping me, Katie."

Even though Katie wouldn't know who Maki was, she would always remember this.

"It looks like I have an intruder."

A cold voice stated, calmly.

Maki turned around and glared at her brother.

"What are you doing here, Maki? I told you to stay out of the way!"

"You're not my boss! I'm not in your way and I have every right to be here."

"You're interfering with my plans, Maki. You are in my way.

"You want to kill your enemies' children! You've already imprisoned one. Isn't that enough?"

"Maki, Maki, Maki. How many times have I told you to stay out of my business? I imprisoned Anna Ray, because I know that Katie will rebel against me. Anna Ray is my key to success. She is, after all, related to Emily. Just not in the way Emily thinks. In fact, she's related to Katie and Jacob, too. So-"

XANA hit his sister on the head, knocking her out.

"Stay out of the way."

With that, XANA left his little sister to help herself. After all, when he was her age, fifteen, he was already fighting for his life. There were times when he just hated his sister. She was a rebellious girl. Her hair was fine, nothing is wrong with dark black hair. But her eyes. XANA just knew that wasn't right to have that hint of brown in her eyes. It made her almost human.

Author's Note: You know the drill.


	15. Help From Aelita

Author's Note: This is a vital chapter to the plot, so please read it!

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

"Is everything alright here?" The lady with pink hair asked.

"Yes, uh..."

"Aelita."

"Oh, right. Aelita. Every thing's fine, Aelita."

Aelita smiled when she saw Jacob's efforts to convince her. It reminded her of the times when Ulrich and Yumi would have awkward moments.

"Is something bothering you?"

Jacob knew that Aelita had saw right through him. He sighed.

"Um, Emily and I...We're looking for somebody. We think she's in some sort of factory."

"A factory?"

"Yeah."

Aelita didn't look him in the eye.

_A factory? He can't mean the factory. What business would he have at the factory? He said that he's looking for someone. A girl. Is he looking for Anna Ray? If William finds out about him, he'll be in trouble._

"Who are you looking for?"

"Some girl called Anna Ray. Why?"

Aelita inwardly cringed. Then she had an idea.

"I know where Anna Ray is. I can take you to her."

Jacob smiled happily.

"Thanks, Aelita! By the way, I'm Jacob. This is my friend, Emily and that girl over there is Katie."

"Nice to meet you all. Follow me. I'll take you to Anna Ray."

Emily and Jacob followed Aelita into the sewers. After they traveled about a mile, Aelita climbed up a ladder and opened the lid of the sewer.

"This way."

Aelita showed Emily and Jacob to the elevator.

"Anna Ray is down four floors."

Emily and Jacob got into the elevator with Aelita.

They were finally going to see Anna Ray.

**On Lyoko**

XANA watched as Aelita programmed the elevator to go down to the hidden forth basement floor.

"Those children have no idea what Anna Ray has become in the twelve years she's been here. In fact, they don't even know who Anna Ray is."

Author's Note: I know the chapter was short, but it is the 'breaking point' for this fic. The next chapter is the climax, so this one had to be short in order to not reveal anything.

I'm hoping to write a Maki side story after the next chapter which will reveal part of Maki's past.

Finally, I plan on sending Emily and Jacob to Lyoko in the next chapter, so if you have any ideas as what they should look like, please review and tell me. I already have some ideas for Emily.


	16. Is This Anna Ray?

Author's Note: We've finally reached the climax! Yay!

Disclaimer: I don't own Code Lyoko.

Aelita pushed the button on the elevator to go down. She wanted to stop the children before they got too far in.

_I hope Emily and Jacob won't be too horrified by what they see._

Emily noticed Aelita's worry, but she didn't say anything. Emily had always been good at noticing things like that. She lowered her eyes.

Jacob watched in fascination as Aelita punched in numbers on some sort of control pad. 561098.

He'd had to remember that. It might be useful.

The factory door creaked open, revealing a bright room.

The room was large with tanks filled to the brim with greenish fluid, empty human-sized test tubes and cans and bottles of some unknown substance. The walls were made of stone, unpainted, scratched and chipped. The ceiling reflected light off of a single light bulb, making the room appear brighter then it was.

_Why would Aelita take us to some sort of abandoned lab belonging to a mad scientist?_ Jacob thought glancing at one of the tanks. _Is this really where Anna Ray is?_

"What is this place?" Jacob questioned.

"My laboratory."

Jacob stared at Aelita as though she had grown a second head.

"I take after my father in this way." Aelita smiled.

Emily suddenly screamed.

"Emily? Wha-Oh my gosh."

Jacob saw what had made Emily scream.

A child, no more then six, with shoulder-length black hair and lightly tanned skin, wearing a frilly, pink dress was suspended in a test tube with blue-green fluid in it. The girl's eyes were closed and an oxygen mask was placed over her nose and mouth.

Emily turned to Aelita, tears filling up in her eyes.

"You're a monster!" She screamed. "I can't believe you would do that to a little girl!"

"Emily, you've got to understand-"

"Understand what? That you're using a little kid as a test subject?"

"Emily, she's not a test sub-"

"That poor girl's barely alive! You-"

"Emily!"

Aelita shouted loud enough to get the twelve-year-old's attention. Emily stopped mid-sentance.

"Emily, that girl is the person you've been searching for. That girl is Anna Ray."

Emily stared in horror.

"Th-that's Anna Ray? But, why is she in that tube?"

"She looks eighty percent dead to me."

Jacob, who was quiet all this time, finally spoke up.

"But if those tubes were taken away, she's die within seconds. If Anna Ray was going to die, and you knew it, Aelita, then why keep her alive? She's suffering."

"Jacob, Emily... The reason I keep Anna Ray alive is the reason I won't let her die. Anna Ray is my daughter and I love her too much to give up."

Emily stared at her in a mixture of confusion and sadness.

_Anna Ray must mean the world to Aelita. Is that how my mother felt about me? Or what about my father? Would he keep me alive in test tubes if I died?_

Emily suddenly felt a pang of guilt. Her father loved her more then anything and she had left without even saying good-bye or even leaving a note. He was probably really worried.

"If you really love Anna Ray, you'd let her die."

Emily turned to look at Jacob, who had just spoken in such a way that made him seem cruel.

"Nobody lives forever. Anna Ray isn't even alive anymore. You should just unplug everything and let her die completely."

"I won't do that, Jacob. I can't kill my daughter."

"Are you blind? She's not even alive. Truth is, she's already dead. In fact, I don't think she's dead or alive. She's both. Nothing can save her now. Just turn off the power and put Anna Ray out of her misery."

"Jacob, I won't. I can't. I need to save her. I-I copied her mind and memories onto a new profile in the Lyoko database fifteen years ago. She's...still alive."

"Lyoko? What the heck is Lyoko?"

Aelita realized that she had revealed a very vital secret to Emily and Jacob. Even worse, the return to the past option had broken down when she broke up with Jeremy all those years ago and she didn't know how to fix it.

Aelita suddenly felt sad. Jeremy. She had always thought that he was the one. He was always there for her. Before William, she had genuinly loved him.

_I shouldn't be feeling this way. I broke up with Jeremy. I love William._ Aelita told herself for the thousandth time that month. But, she knew that she wasn't sure. Deep down, maybe, she still loved Jeremy.

"Well? We're waiting, Aelita."

Aelita was suddenly thrust back into the present.

"Lyoko is... Lyoko is a virtual universe, built by my father, cared for by me. It was supposed to serve as a haven for my father and me. But, the main program, XANA, went corrupt and turned on everyone. Lyoko isn't what it used to be, anymore. It's not even close to what it was. XANA has total control over it. Lyoko has become a hell to anyone who goes there now."

"That's pure science fiction. I want some proof."

"Fine. I'll show you proof. But don't expect any help from me, because XANA has locked me out of Lyoko."

Aelita took both Emily and Jacob to the scanner room.

"You get off here and get into one of those scanners. This will be proof."

Jacob glared at her, but obeyed. He grabbed Emily's hand and pulled her out of the elevator.

As the elevator doors closed, he turned around and stared in at the giant white pillars.

"Jacob, do you think we should do what Aelita says?"

"Yeah, definitely. I want proof."

Emily smiled. For some reason, she wanted to see this place, too.

Aelita's voice came over some sort of intercom.

"All right, get in a scanner. One per scanner."

Jacob had started for a scanner when he realized that he was still holding Emily's hand. Jacob felt his face grow warm and let go of her hand.

"You know, you could have told me that I was still holding your hand."

Jacob's face was bright red now.

Emily turned away, but didn't say anything. She watched out of the corner of her eye as Jacob carefully entered a scanner and blushed.

Emily stepped into a different scanner.

"Transfer Emily. Transfer Jacob. Scanner Emily. Scanner Jacob. Virtualization!"

Emily felt her molecules being torn apart. It hurt, but only for a second. She felt herself being rearranged.

Neither Emily or Jacob was prepared for a five foot drop, though.

"Oww." Jacob groaned, rubbing his butt. "Huh?"

Jacob stared at his surroundings. He was in some sort of forest, but all the trees were dead and brown leaves surrounded him. The wind seemed to whisper death.

Emily took one look at the forest, and almost cried. She wiped away her tears. And then she noticed a major difference.

She stared, shocked, at her reflection in the water below her.

Instead of the old blue shirt she had been wearing before, she was wearing a tight fitting pink shirt with cream sleeves ending just below her wrist, the sleeves themselves were neatly cut so that the last part the cloth extended past her hand. Her torn jeans had become a knee-length velvet pink skirt. In place of her dirty white ankle-length socks, she wore pure white socks that reached up to her knees. Her shoes were no longer red sneakers. They had become pink high-heeled shoes. Emily's hands were covered by pure white gloves. Her red hair was clean and fell down onto her back. A tiara adorned her head. But the thing that shocked Emily the most was a pair of small, white angel wings behind each arm.

_Am I some sort of angel princess?_

Jacob was currently recovering from a shock of his own.

His appearance, like Emily's, had totally changed.

The gray shirt he had been wearing only moments before had transformed into a dark blue sleeveless shirt, covered up by a black vest. His green sweatpants were now bluejeans. His socks were clean and his shoes had three silver spikes coming out of the top. There were holes in his jeans and a topless pocket appeared to have been sewn on. In the pocket were small bombs, arrows and all sorts of projectile weapons.

_What am I? Some sort of punk?_

After getting over the initial shock of their outfit changes, Emily and Jacob started to explore.

Somehow, they managed to bump into each other.

"AHH!" They both screamed.

"Who are you?" Jacob asked.

"Who am I? Who are you?" Emily responded.

"I asked first."

'You are so immature."

"Wait a minute-Emily?"

"Jacob?"

Emily and Jacob stared at each other.

"Well, is this proof enough for you?" Aelita asked.

"Err, yeah-ow!"

A laser had come out of nowhere and hit Jacob on the arm. Both Jacob and Emily turned in the direction that the laser had appeared out of.

Without warning, more lasers were fired. _Right at them._

Two mechanical spider-like creatures appeared, using their forelegs as laser cannons.

"What are those things?" Emily cried out in fear.

"I don't know, but I want them gone!" Jacob replied, equally scared.

"Darn, I knew something like this was going to happen."

"Aelita?" Emily asked. "What do we do?"

"You have to fight them. Try to hit the thing that looks like an eye on their heads."

"Aren't you going to help?" Jacob asked.

"No. I can't go to Lyoko, not since XANA deleted my ID and made it impossible to create another one."

"Then, how do we fight?"

"Both of you should have a weapon of some sort. Use it."

Jacob suddenly remembered the projectiles he had in his pocket.

"Okay, here I go!"

Jacob ran towards the creatures and tossed a small bomb at them. The bomb exploded in mid-air, missing the creatures entirely.

One of the spiders approached Jacob and pressed it's left foreleg into his stomach.

Jacob closed his eyes, ready to feel unimaginable pain.

"Get away from my friend!"

Emily charged at the spider and flapped her wings. Hard. Multi-colored energy seemed to emit from her wings as she did so. The energy hit the monster full blast, destroying it.

"Huh?"

Emily flapped her wings again, but nothing happened. Well, almost nothing. She managed to get herself airborne and hovered a few feet above the ground, wings flapping softly.

"How did you do that, Emily?" Jacob asked.

"I don't know. I guess I was mad about you getting hurt and I wanted that thing to leave, but when I tried to do it again, I ended up like this." Emily motioned to her current state.

"Your power must be reliant on your emotions, Emily. You were angry because Jacob was going to get hurt, so you got rid of the danger. You calmed down and you started to fly instead." Aelita told her.

Jacob threw another bomb at the remaining spider. It had the same effect as the previous one.

"Jacob, your weapons must be linked to your thoughts. If you want it to explode on your target, will it to explode when it hits the Tarantula." Aelita explained.

Jacob tried it. It worked.

"Is this proof enough for you, Jacob?" Aelita teased.

"Yeah. Just bring me and Emily home!"

Aelita laughed and started up the materialization process.

Emily and Jacob watched as they disappeared into pixels and reappeared in the scanners, completely exhausted.

Aelita waited until they recovered, before explaining how Anna Ray's condition affected everything.

"So, Anna Ray is kept alive so that her virtual form remains alive, too." Jacob repeated.

Aelita nodded. "Yes, but in order to do that, XANA made her take up a new name, appearance and life. She has some of XANA's basic data in her."

"But, why doesn't your husband like her?" Emily asked.

"William doesn't love her because she is not the same person. She is... a stranger to him."

"What's Anna Ray's new name?" Emily asked.

"Anna Ray's name as of the last fifteen years is Maki."

Author's Note: Well? Didn't I say that this chapter would be revealing? Review and I'll reply!


	17. The Diary

Author's Note: As you may have noticed, I upped the rating to 'M' for my safety.

Disclaimer: If I owned Code Lyoko, I wouldn't be writing this fanfiction.

Silence filled the room. Aelita's revelation had shocked everyone. The silence was broken by Jacob.

"You-you're a horrible mother. If I had a kid and she was dying, I'd let her die. I wouldn't curse her by locking her in that-that _hell_ and throwing away the key."

"I am not a bad mother, Jacob. By having her exist in Lyoko, I saved her."

"You think of Lyoko as a paradise? It's not, trust me on that."

"How can I trust two children I've never met? You don't know me! You have no idea what Lyoko is. You don't even know the reason I kept my daughter alive! She'll get better."

Aelita had finally lost her temper. But, Jacob wasn't fazed. Not one bit.

"How?" Jacob challenged. "How will Anna Ray get better?"

Aelita glared at him, anger evident in her eyes.

"My daughter will get better. Right now, she's getting treatment for that awful disease. Anna Ray is in the test tube, getting stronger as we speak. Her mind and body are getting strong. She'll be able to come out of the test tube in exactly two days. When that happens, I'll have my daughter back. She'll be more resistant to sickness and she will be able to do everything her classmates can. She won't have that disease anymore. And, the second Anna Ray lives and breathes again, I can delete Maki."

"You can't do that!" Emily suddenly cried out. "You said you liked Maki. That you thought of her as your daughter."

"I lied. That monster, Maki, is not my daughter. It's nothing more then a program. A program that can be deleted when there is no use for left for it."

"But-"

"Shut up, you stupid child!"

Aelita smacked Emily across the face. Emily backed away, tears in her eyes. Aelita glared at her, Jeremy's child, the chosen one, the replacement. Aelita felt hatred bubble up for this girl. The girl who was the offspring of her savior, Jeremy. The girl who could defeat Xana all on her own, something Aelita knew that she could never do. The girl who took the place of the innocent princess, Aelita's former role.

"Go home. I never want to see you again."

With that, Aelita left the children to fend for themselves once again.

"Jacob, why did Aelita hit me? What did I do to her?"

"Nothing. You did nothing to her, Emily."

Despite Aelita's orders, both Emily and Jacob didn't leave. Instead, they explored the factory. The two searched for clues, a reason why things were the way they were. After searching for an hour, the two sat down to rest.

"Forget it, there's nothing here."

"Yes there is, Jacob. Look at that!"

Emily pointed to a small disk marked 'Jeremy's Video Diary'. Emily walked over and picked it up.

"Jeremy's Video Diary? I wonder if my dad made this. His name is Jeremy."

Emily walked over to the supercomputer and put the disk in it. The computer accessed the disk's contents, but didn't open them. The disk's files were locked up.

"Darn! It's locked."

"I can help you open that disk, if you want." A voice offered.

Emily and Jacob stared as a girl with long black hair and red-brown eyes appeared on the screen. The girl's voice was soft, almost quiet. Her face was feminine, there was nothing truly female about it, but you could tell right away that she was a girl.

"Um, okay."

The girl smiled happily at Emily's trusting nature and opened the disk's files.

The computer now showed a boy, about thirteen years old with blond hair and glasses. Emily recognized him as her father.

"That's my dad? He looks so-so..."

"Young?"

The strange girl finished.

"Yeah."

"Who are you, anyway?" Jacob questioned.

Before the girl had a chance to answer, Jeremy started talking.

"My name is Jeremy Belpois. I am thirteen years old and attend Kadic Junior High. I'm not very popular in school; in fact, I'm unpopular. I'm the school computer geek. Not to mention the school brainiac. Naturally, I don't have a lot of friends. Who wants to be seen with the school nerd?

Anyway, a couple years ago, I was searching for robot parts in the old factory behind the school when I found a huge computer lab. The main power source, a supercomputer, was off so I turned it on. That was the worst mistake I ever made. By turning that computer on, I released a computer virus, bent on the destruction of humankind. At the same time, I found a girl, living in a virtual world called Lyoko. I called her Maya at first, but soon she remembered her name and we called her Aelita from then on.

This girl, Aelita, was special. I gave my life to her. I brought her to Earth, I tried to make an anti-virus for her, I did everything for her. I loved Aelita, and I wanted to prove it. That's where my problems came in. Aelita was dating Odd behind my back when she first came to Earth. After Odd, she dated Theo. It just went on and on. She told me that her heart belonged to me. When I caught her kissing William, I knew that the rumors about her were true. My heart was broken. I thought I loved Aelita. I was wrong.

Then, I found out why she hadn't aged. Lyoko had prevented her from aging, but she wanted to be that way forever. She never wanted to age. I told her that it couldn't be done, but she didn't listen.

As it turns out, she went to the doctor's office and had him take out a single human egg from her body. Aelita had built another part to the factory two years earlier. Now, she used it. She put her egg in a test tube and fertilized it with two X chromosomes, one was an exact copy of her own, the other was different, modified to make the egg think it was produced in a male body. As it turns out, the DNA was an exact copy of her own. She 'grew' a clone of herself, put all the necessary things she would need to live in the cloned body after she died.

Now I understand why Xana wants to get rid of her. Aelita is a monster. And, I agree with Xana. Somebody has to get rid of her. But, the only way to do that is to destroy her cloned body. Xana, hurry up and find a way."

The tape ended. The truth was revealed.

"Why-?" Jacob started only to be interrupted by the girl who had unlocked the diary.

"It's true. Aelita's desire is threatening. I am the result of the first attempt at a cloned body. Aelita realized what she had done and treated me like her daughter. But it was all fake, an act. I'm trapped here, in Lyoko, because I have my own life. I am Maki."

Jacob and Emily were shocked at this reveals ion.

"You're Maki?" Emily asked.

Maki smiled.

"That's right!"

"Can you help us stop Aelita from completing her clone?" Jacob asked, eagerly.

Maki hesitated.

"I can, but if I do, then you won't exist. This whole time, it'll disappear. Are you willing to give up your lives to stop the enemy?"

"Yes!" Emily and Jacob answered together.

"Okay. But first, I have to tell you something."

"What?" Emily asked.

"If we win, everything that happened here will be undone. William's influence on Aelita will be gone. Aelita won't be a maniac. And, we'll all end up in the Plains Of Non-Existence."

"What are the Plains of Non-Existence?"

"They're clear fields where people who have been wiped out of existence go. It's a desert home."

"Well, we have to help. I don't care if we go to this Plain Of No Existence, I'll do it."

"It's called the Plains of Non-Existence, Jacob."

"Right, I knew that."

Maki watched the children. She could see love blossoming between them. And she had to admit, they were pretty cute together.

Author's Note: Well, we know who the bad guy is. We're also reaching the ending of the story. For those of you who don't understand, I didn't make it very clear. William's influence over Aelita is the reason she's the 'bad guy' right now. If you haven't guessed it already, William is a power hungry and possibly abusive husband. As a result, Aelita wants to get away anyway she can. Hence, the mad scientist Aelita.

In reference to My Desert Home by KarenStern05. Thanks for letting me reference to it, Karen!

To help clear things up, here's a list of good, bad and neutral characters up to this chapter.

Good Characters

Emily

Jacob

Maki

Odd

Sissi

Yumi

Ulrich

Bad Characters

William

Neutral characters

Aelita

Jeremy

Xana

Katie


	18. Return To Lyoko

Author's Note: This chapter can be considered filler. Some parts are important, though

Disclaimer: I don't own Code Lyoko.

Only a few days had passed since Emily and Jacob had met with Maki. Their decision still held. They were going to help.

"All right. I'm starting the same process that was used before. Everybody get in a scanner!"

Maki carefully watched as Emily and Jacob were scanned, processed and virtualized.

Emily and Jacob both landed in what appeared to be a lake. The fact that they had to swim only proved that.

"Wh-where are we?" Jacob asked.

"In the ice sector. Or as it is now called, the lake of no return." Maki answered.

"Why is it called the lake of no return?" Emily questioned.

"It's call-look out!"

Emily jumped, startled at Maki's sudden shouting. Beneath her, a shark-like machine crunched down where she had been only seconds earlier. It took a moment for Emily to register the fact that if she had not been startled, then she would have been shark food.

"What is that thing?"

"I don't name my enemies. But if you're not careful, those things can and will take a bite out of you."

Jacob studied the shark-thing.

"It looks like a mechanical shark. We should call it a MechShark!"

"Maki said that she doesn't name her enemies. Why should we?"

"Emily, you have no sense of logic. If we were on Earth, we would name the thing, right? But, we're not on Earth, we're on Lyoko. That means we have to name our enemies just like we would do on Earth."

"What kind of logic is that?"

"The Lyoko kind."

"You're not making any sense!"

"I'm making plenty of sense. You're just not listening!"

Maki looked from Emily to Jacob. Humans were so strange. Why were they arguing over whether or not something made sense?

Suddenly, the scene froze.

"Maki."

"X-Xana? What are you doing here?"

"Maki, I told you to stay out of my way. It's obvious that you didn't listen."

Xana glared at Emily and Jacob. His old enemies children. Why should his enemies children be here? The only logical reason was so that they could destroy him.

"Xana-"

"Maki, I've always known that I would be destroyed, but I can't believe that the one to destroy me would be you."

"Xana, they're not here to destroy you."

"Then what are they here for? Just for the heck of it?"

"They're here to fix the time stream. I recruited them to help."

Xana glared at his sister, distrust evident in his eyes.

"I'm telling the truth, Xana. Why won't you believe me?"

"You sound so much like the creator. The exact same words, in fact."

"But I'm not the creator, Xana. I'm your sister."

"That's right. You are. And, at the same time, so is Aelita. Aelita betrayed me, as did the creator. Why should I believe that you won't betray me as well?"

"Trust me, Xana, just this once. Please."

Xana turned away.

"Fine. But take them away."

As Xana left, the lake vanished and in it's place was a desert.

Time unfroze.

"What happened to the lake?" Jacob asked.

"Maybe we were transported somewhere else?" Emily offered.

But before anyone could answer, a vicious sandstorm swept Emily, Jacob and Maki up into the air.

Xana watched as the sandstorm he created carried Maki, Emily and Jacob into the sky.

"Welcome to Carthage."

Author's Note: This was the hardest chapter to write so far. Please review!


	19. Lyoko's Queen

Author's Note: Happy New Year, everyone!

Disclaimer: I don't own Code Lyoko.

The sandstorm subsided as fast as it had appeared. Only now, they were in a different place.

"Where are we now?" Jacob demanded, annoyance dripping off his words.

"In my home."

"Who said that?"

"Me."

Jacob turned around in surprise. A woman with long, pitch-black hair glared at him.

"Well? Bow before your queen!"

Jacob gulped. He didn't know how to bow.

"I said BOW!"

A sudden pain jolted through Jacob's body, causing him to double over in pain.

"That is not a bow!"

The queen lashed out at him with an unseen force. Jacob fell onto his hands and knees.

"You're a stubborn child, I'll give you that."

The queen suddenly bent down and looked Jacob in the eyes.

"Then again, it's an admirable quality."

The queen moved closer to him. Too close to him.

"I like it." She whispered in his ear.

CLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCL

"Where are we, Maki?"

"Carthage."

"Carthage?"

Maki shrugged.

"It's what it used to be called. Now it's called The Golden Throne."

"I don't see how you can get The Golden Throne from Carthage."

"Oh, right. You don't know."

"I don't know what?"

"About the takeover. I'll explain. You see, about eight years ago, a human woman named Antea Hopper came to Lyoko. Nobody knows where she came from. Rumor has it that she was a prisoner of the government. Anyway, after she came, she claimed Lyoko and all of it's properties as her own. She did this under the behalf that her husband, the creator, had passed away only a few weeks prior to it. We thought she wasn't going to be a problem, so my brother and I accepted her."

"What exactly happened, Maki?"

"She was insane. Within the span of two weeks, she had declared herself Queen of Lyoko and destroyed the Forest, Ice and Desert sectors. She transformed Carthage into something to fit her sick fantasies. Instead of blue shapes and trap doors, Carthage had silver designs and bronze decorations. She made a golden throne room where the Core of Lyoko used to be."

"That's horrible! Why didn't anyone stop her?"

"No one could. The Lyoko Warriors, Jeremy, Odd, Ulrich, Yumi and Aelita, were all banished from Lyoko. They can't return here. The supercomputer no longer holds the data needed to transfer them to and from Lyoko. I thought that Antea would give Aelita, her own daughter, a chance. But, I was wrong. Antea disowned her. In her eyes, Aelita was only in the way. I find it strange that Antea would disown her only legitimate child."

"Only legitimate child? Did Antea have other children while here, on Lyoko?"

"Yes. Antea has loved other men. She declared her three illegitimate daughters and her two illegitimate sons the Princes and Princesses of Lyoko. Lyoko is not a monarchy."

"I understand. But that explain why Antea would want to separate the two of us from Jacob."

"The reason Antea separated us from Jacob is so she can love him as she has loved the other men."

Emily gasped.

_Antea wouldn't really make love to Jacob, would she? It's just not right. Jacob's only twelve. He's not old enough. It's not legal until he's eighteen. I know he'll be turning thirteen in a couple days, but-NO! She can't take Jacob. He's still too young. He's still only my age._

Maki watched as Emily's expression changed from one of horror to a single emotion she never really understood. Hurt. Maki didn't understand. Was Emily hurting? If she was, then why? There were other people, Maki knew that. So why was Emily so hurt? Was Jacob special to her somehow?

Xana had once told her about an emotion humans feel. He had said that humans felt it when they were near someone special. Xana told her that some things can make this emotion hurt. What had he called this? Love. He called it love.

Was Emily hurt because she felt love for Jacob?

"Emily?" Maki asked, uncertainly.

"Maki, we have to go get Jacob. Like you said, it's our responsibility. And that responsibility is Jacob's, too."

_I won't let Jacob get hurt by that old witch. Not now, not ever._

Author's Note: Okay, I know Aelita's mom was OOC, but if you were forcibly taken from your home and spent over twenty years locked up in a government facility, you'd be insane, too.

Review and I'll Reply!


	20. Reunion

Author's Note: Did anyone notice that I changed the summery?

Disclaimer: I don't own Code Lyoko.

Jacob ran down the silver corridors. He could see the pink-haired woman chasing him. The woman who looked so much like Aelita...

"You can't get away from me! I rule here! I'll find you!"

Jacob only ran faster. He skidded to a stop when he found a hole in the ground. He glanced back. The woman was still chasing him. He jumped down through the hole without a second thought.

CLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCL

"Maki, how much farther?"

"Right there."

"But, there's nothing to walk on. How are we supposed to get there?"

"Just wait, Emily. We'll get there."

Emily sighed and sat down. She spread her her wings out. After all, her wings were her weapons.

_What good are wings if you can't fly with them? Yeah, they're pretty and they can fire energy, but I don't know how to use them._

CLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCL

Jacob opened his eyes. Where was he? In some sort of orange bubble? He couldn't see much outside of this strange bubble. There was a figure. A man?

CLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCL

"There!"

Emily sat up and glanced in the direction that Maki was pointing. There were blue and white manta things heading for them.

"What are they, Maki?"

"They're called Flying Mantas. They used to guard Carthage as a last resort. Now they're used mainly for transportation. Come on!"

Maki jumped onto one of the Mantas. The Manta took off toward an almost invisible tunnel. Another Manta stopped in front of Emily and waited expectantly.

"Umm, I don't know how to ride you. You're good with beginners, right?"

The Manta gave a comforting cry.

Emily crawled onto the Manta on her hands and knees. Then she made the mistake of looking down. Emily screamed. There was nothing below her. Absolutely nothing.

The Manta started to fly towards the same tunnel as Maki's Manta did. Emily cried out and grabbed onto the Manta's back. The Manta didn't seem to mind. It entered the tunnel.

Emily saw nothing but blue computer-like screens. They were all around her. Emily whimpered and closed her eyes.

CLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCL

The figure extended a hand towards Jacob. The orange bubble vanished and Jacob fell onto the floor. Without the bubble, Jacob could confirm that the figure was a man. The man didn't even look at him.

"You're lucky. If my guardian hadn't caught you, you would have fallen directly into the Digital Sea."

"What's the Digital Sea?"

"A place you never want to see."

"Why? What's in it?"

"Nothing. There is nothing in it. Just emptiness."

"You know a lot about this place. Who are you?"

"I am the one the creator forgot. I am the original. I am the being the creator used to test Lyoko and make sure everything was right. I am the person the creator banished to the Digital Sea after I had finished what I was supposed to do. I am the one considered the enemy."

"I don't understand."

"You have never felt the emptiness of the Digital Sea. You don't know what it's like to be truly alone."

"But, how can you be alone? I'm here with you."

"You have a family, don't you? A mother, a father?"

"Of course! Don't you?"

"I don't have parents. The one I called 'mother' never cared for me. She used me for her own personal gain. The one I called 'father' only pretended to care. Once I wasn't needed, he betrayed me. He tried to get rid of me. But he failed. You can't get rid of a computer program."

"That's really sad. Why would your mom and dad do that?"

"Humans are afraid of what they don't understand. They are afraid of me."

"Oh. I guess it's no good trying to change your mind. You're so set against us. At least I know why."

The man turned to him. For the first time, Jacob could clearly see a strange-looking mark on his chest and shoulders.

"Not all humans are like that. Some are different. What do you think, Jacob Della Robbia?"

"Of course. Your mother and father are my friends. Emily's father is my friend, too."

"You know my parents? And Emily's parents?"

"I know that your father always wore a purple cat costume whenever he was here."

"My was a purple cat!?"

The man smiled, amused at the child's surprise.

"I still have no idea how that happened. I think you take after your ancestors."

Jacob couldn't help but laugh at that.

"You're funny! What's you're name?"

"Xana."

"Cool name." Jacob said, impressed.

CLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCL

"Emily, you can open your eyes now."

Emily opened her eyes. She was surprised to find that they were now in a rocky, mountainous area. She found it strange that the mountains, hills and paths were black and red.

"Maki, what is this place?"

"The Mountain sector. My home."

"What's with the colors?"

"That was my brother's idea. You should ask him."

"Hello everyone!" A familiar voice called.

"Jacob!" Emily shouted as she ran up to him.

Xana walked over to his sister.

"They're cute together." He remarked as Jacob attempted to pry Emily off him.

"Yeah, that's what I think too."

"Somebody get this crazy girl off me!" Jacob yelled as Emily squeezed him as hard as she could.

Xana and Maki just laughed as they watched the two.

Author's Note: Filler chapter. R&R.


	21. Burn Down My Past

Author's Note: This chapter is a song-chapter without the lyrics, of course.

Disclaimer: I don't own Code Lyoko or the song Everything Burns.

Katie watched as Emily and Jacob stepped into the scanners.

_Traitors. Even after I helped them, they go directly to the enemy._ Katie thought bitterly.

Katie glared at the unoccupied scanner. That was the scanner that took her dad.

_Dad died fighting that computer. If they're going to side with it, they can share the same fate._

Katie walked back into the elevator. She took it up to the factory floor, where the equipment lay. She picked up a metal beam and swung it into a machine. The machine sparked and a small flame appeared. The flame quickly spread and soon the whole factory was engulfed in fire.

Katie watched as the factory burned.

_You said everything was going to be okay. You lied. You lied, Dad. You stepped into that scanner and you never stepped out. Mom went with you. You even got me to go with you. You said you were going to be back._

Katie's mind briefly flashed to her mother. Her mother, Yumi, who had gone with her father and failed to protect her own daughter from Xana's clutches.

Yumi tried to help her daughter get over everything that happened. Yumi tried so hard to protect Katie. In fact, Yumi tried so hard to protect Katie that she died because of it.

_You failed, Mom. You said that you tried, but trying isn't enough. You can't stop me from hurting them. Just like you couldn't stop me from setting fire to all those doctors' houses. I know they died. And so did you. Just like Dad._

Katie remembered that one of her previous doctors had diagnosed her with being emotionally traumatized. He wanted to lock her up.

_And you didn't say no, Mom. If he was going to call me crazy, he should have just said it._

Was setting fires to places and watching them burn a bad thing? Katie often thought about that. Her father had died in that virtual world because of a fire.

_**The fire was small, unnoticed by Ulrich. He drew his swords and charged at Xana.**_

_**Xana responded with several volts of electricity. The electricity hit Ulrich just as his young daughter began to run towards him. Xana noticed the small flame and knew that if the child ran through it, she would die. He aimed a small blast of electricity at the girl to stun her.**_

_**"Daddy!"**_

_**His electricity hit it's mark. Ulrich's young child would be saved. Red energy surrounded her and she fell backwards.**_

_**"Katie!"**_

_**Yumi rushed up to her daughter.**_

_**Knowing that Katie would be safe, Xana and Ulrich continued their fight. Things went from bad to worse when that little flame erupted into a full-fledged fire.**_

_**"Ulrich, you should leave."**_

_**"Not until I'm done with you!"**_

_**Xana knew that Ulrich was stubborn. But this?**_

_**Yumi was checking to see if Katie was okay.**_

_**"Ulrich, leave!"**_

_**"Make me."**_

_**Xana glanced over to Yumi and Katie. They were leaving the building.**_

_**"Your family is leaving. Why don't you go with them?" Xana attempted.**_

_**"I won't leave until you're gone, Xana."**_

_**Before Xana had a chance to respond, the fire reached to a small container. Xana knew what it was. Ulrich stepped toward him to deliver a blow. The battlefield exploded in flames.**_

_**Yumi and Katie stared in horror as both Ulrich and Xana vanished behind a wall of fire. They watched as a weakened Xana staggered away. A small burnt container labeled 'gasoline' flew towards them. Ulrich never returned.**_

Katie watched as the factory burned to the ground.

_Just like you did, Daddy._

Author's Note: At least it has Katie in it! R&R please.


	22. Recap Chapter

Author's Note: This is a recap chapter. Emily, Jacob, Maki and Xana will recap everything that has happened in the last twenty chapters.

Disclaimer: I don't own Code Lyoko.

"Konnichiwa, minna-sama!"

"Jacob, talk in English. Our readers might not know what that means."

"All right, Emily. But the Scepter-"

"Hey! That won't exist until the next chapter."

"Maki, All I'm saying is that the Scepter of Ti-"

"You're going to spoil the next chapter, Jacob."

"Aw, come on Xana. All I'm saying is that the Scepter of-"

"Shut up!"

"Sheesh, you didn't all need to say that..."

"Did the camera get that, Xana?"

"I don't think it's on yet."

"I turned it on before the first line."

"Jacob!"

Okay, ignoring the first page of this chapter, let's get started!

In the beginning of the story, A twelve-year-old Emily learns that she has a sister named Anna Ray who is six years older then her.

"The Scepter of Ti-" Jacob started.

"Jacob, you're going to ruin the story." Emily snapped.

Emily leaves home searching for her sister. Along the way, she witnesses a murder and develops a fear of weapons, specifically knives. After a while, Emily runs out of food and catches pneumonia while seeking shelter under a large boulder.

"I'm the one that found her." Jacob bragged.

"You're a braggart, just like your father." Xana told him.

"Hey!"

A boy named Jacob find Emily there and calls for help. His parents take her home with them. Emily recovers, but not before she visits the doctors' office, where a blood sample is collected and taken to Xana.

"What did you do with my blood, anyway?" Emily asked, curiously.

"I tested is to see if you were like your dad." Xana replied.

"How can I not be like my dad?"

"You could've been more like your mom."

"Oh."

Emily packs up and leaves, this time with Jacob tagging along. They meet a girl named Katie, who followed them. While Emily and Jacob are sleeping, Katie injects them with poison. Later, she gives both of them the antidote, apparently of her own will.

"So, Katie didn't help us of her own accord?" Jacob questioned.

"No. I possessed Katie and made her give you the antidote." Xana informed him.

"So she was lying the whole time?"

"Pretty much."

Afterwards, Emily and Jacob travel for two weeks. They come across a small ditch. Emily finds the ghost of Evan, a three day old baby who Xana apparently killed.

"Did you really kill Evan, Xana?" Maki demanded.

"No, that was the pyromaniac, Katie, who burned down the hospital."

"Oh."

Evan gives Emily the clue to finding Lyoko. Shortly after that, Emily is kidnapped by William. Maki aids Jacob in finding Emily by possessing Katie. Aelita shows them to the factory and to Anna Ray.

"Mother wasn't very nice." Maki remarked.

"Aelita is technically your sister, Maki." Xana said.

"Really?"

"Yup."

Aelita's true intentions are revealed when a little girl of no more then six is discovered in a test tube. Anna Ray is proven to be Aelita's cloned body. Emily and Jacob also make their first trip to Lyoko and test out their abilities.

"I have the best outfit." Jacob teased.

"Can you do this?" Emily shot rainbow colored energy from her wings.

"What about this, Jacob?" Maki jumped into the air and hovered a little.

"Or this?" Xana created electricity in his hand.

"...No..."

After returning to Earth, Aelita leaves Emily and Jacob to fend for themselves once again. Maki shows up and tells them of the time stream problem and how to fix it. They agree to help. After regaining their strength, Jacob and Emily return to Lyoko, this time ending up in a lake. Xana shows up and transports them to the desert, followed by Carthage where Jacob is separated from his friends. He is captured by Antea, Aelita's mother and self-proclaimed Queen of Lyoko.

"What exactly did Antea do to you, Jacob?" Emily asked.

"You don't want to know. I wish I could grab that Scepter and take it all back." Jacob replied.

"Was it that bad?"

"It sure was!"

Jacob jumps into the Digital Sea by means of escape. But before he could touch the Digital Sea, he is captured by one of Xana's Guardians. Maki and Emily explore Carthage and end up taking the Manta Express to the Mountains. Jacob is released from the guardian and his savior explains what the Digital Sea is like. Jacob's rescuer is revealed to be Xana. Maki and Emily show up and Jacob is reunited with his friends. Katie burns the factory to the ground and prevents return for Jacob and Emily.

"I think that's where we are now." Emily said.

"Yeah, I think so, too." Maki agreed.

"We should probably go back to the story now." Xana said.

"See ya in the next chapter!" Jacob shouted as they all returned to the story.

Author's Note: Well, I said it would be a recap, didn't I?

"Readers glare"

"Sigh" Just R&R, okay?

Hello, everyone!


	23. The Scepter of Time and Space

Author's Note: Well, here's chapter twenty-three. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Xana and Maki led Jacob and Emily to a hidden tower.

"I didn't see that earlier. Why?" Jacob asked curiously.

"It's protected. You can only see it when either I want you to." Xana informed him.

"Oh."

"How do we get in?" Emily asked.

"Just walk up to it and you should pass right through." Maki told her.

They stopped in front of the hidden tower. Emily gulped and moved towards Jacob.

"You first, Jacob." Emily whimpered. "Please?"

"O-okay." Jacob replied, unnerved by Emily's behavior.

"Clueless." Xana and Maki said together.

Jacob walked towards the tower and, to his surprise, passed through into a new area when he touched it. A symbol was on the ground.

_That's the same symbol I saw in Queen Antea's place. What's it doing here?_

Jacob was jolted back to reality when Maki and Emily came in. Emily saw the symbol and Jacob realized that she recognized it, too.

"Maki, what exactly is that" Jacob asked.

"It's called the Eye of Xana. It's everywhere."

"It was in Carthage, too. Queen Antea had it on the back of her thrown."

"Don't call her 'queen', Jacob. She's nothing more then a crazy old witch."

Jacob hesitated, but was silent. Xana entered the tower and motioned towards the edge.

"We have to jump?" 

"You could try falling. This tower leads to the one in Carthage."

Jacob approached the edge. He hesitated. Emily took one look at it and jumped off, shrieking happily as though it was a carnival ride. Jacob jumped off the edge. There was nothing below him. He screamed.

"Jacob, you can stop screaming now." Xana remarked, amused.

_Just like his dad._

"Huh? How did we end up back where we started?"

"We didn't. We moved all the way back to Carthage."

"Oh."

"Were you scared?"

"No!"

CLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCL

As the group walked along the gold and silver walls.

"What are we doing here again?" Emily asked.

"We're here to take back the Scepter of Time and Space." Maki replied.

"What's it do?"

"It can change time and warp space, according to Xana. This scepter is how we're going to fix the time line. Xana used it to change sides and help us years ago."

"What?"

"Emily, my brother was not always on our side. He used to be on the other side. One day, he heard that the government was coming to shut down the supercomputer. He used the scepter to change his past so that he would be on our side. Xana realized how much power the scepter had and tried to get rid of it. He eventually gave it to a human boy to guard. The boy betrayed him and restored Antea Hopper to be Queen of Lyoko and changed the Princess's heart. The scepter has been in Antea's possession ever since."

"That's quite the history."

"It is, isn't it?"

CLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLC

"Okay, here's the plan. Jacob, you distract Antea and Emily, you retrieve the scepter. Maki and I will wait for you out here and ready the Mantas for escape." Xana explained.

"All right."

"Okay."

"Oh, and don't forget. If you lose all one hundred of your life points, you'll die. Katie burning down the equipment ensured that."

"We understand."

CLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCL

Jacob spotted Antea and called for her.

"Antea! Queen Antea! I'm here. I'm back."

"Jacob, my darling." Antea said sweetly as she started towards him.

Jacob ran.

CLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCCLCLCLCLCCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLC

Maki and Xana worked together to catch and tame the Mantas.

"I hope Jacob's okay." Maki said, concerned for her friend.

"He's alright, Maki."

"What about Emily? If she fails at getting the scepter, then..." Maki cut herself off.

"She'll get the scepter, Maki."

Maki was still worried. After all, everything rested on scepter's retrieval.

_CLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLC_

Emily pressed her back to the wall. She waited for Jacob to call Antea out of the room.

"Antea! Queen Antea! I'm here. I'm back."

The signal!

As Xana had suspected, Antea followed Jacob out of the room. Emily entered and approached the center.

There it was. The Scepter of Time and Space. It acted as a pillar. When she removed it, the place would fall apart...

Emily placed her hands on the scepter and yanked. It was stuck! Antea would be returning any second. Emily pulled harder. It didn't budge. There were footsteps echoing in the hall. Antea was coming back. Emily gave it one more tug. Still nothing. She sunk to the floor.

_I failed. I couldn't retrieve the scepter. I failed..._

Suddenly, the scepter glowed a bright pink color. It moved from it's spot in the floor and rested in Emily's hands.

Emily opened her eyes. She was startled at what the scepter was doing. It was vibrating softly. It wasn't heavy at all! Emily stood up, amazed.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing!"

Emily panicked. Antea!

Still clutching the scepter, Emily dashed towards the door. Antea moved in front of the exit and shot a pink energy orb at Emily, sending her flying backwards.

Emily's life points dropped by half. One more hit and she was done for. Another energy orb flew at her. She closed her eyes as she felt it hit her. Emily opened them when she heard a scream.

Antea! Antea was vanishing. She was turning into dust. Dust formed on Emily, too.

It hit her. Emily had already used the scepter. She had undone everything she needed to do. And now she was disappearing.

What about Jacob? And Maki? Were they going to the Plains of Nonexistence, too?

Emily had no time to think about this because the surroundings were dissolving. Then they reappeared.

Emily was in a frozen field. Jacob and Maki were there with her. Two girls and a boy she didn't recognize were there, watching them.

Author's Note: Only one more chapter after this, not counting the epilogue. R&R.


	24. The One Behind It All

Author's Note: This is the final chapter. It introduces three new characters.

Disclaimer: I don't own Code Lyoko.

CLCLCLCLCL

The characters Keith, Naomi and Skye belong to Karenstern05. They have been used with permission.

CLCLCLCLCL

"Who are you?" Jacob demanded of the black-haired boy in front of him.

"Your brother from another dimension." Keith replied.

"Keith, we should probably explain."

"Explain what?" Jacob asked, softer now that he was speaking to a girl.

"Why you're here. Why we're here." The black-haired girl said.

"My name is Naomi and this is my brother, Keith, and my sister, Skye. We've been here since you were born."

"Naomi? You're being a leader?" Skye asked, surprised.

"Sorry."

"It's okay, let me finish. We're here because you were born. William Dunbar made it so that you would be born and you were cursed to a half-life as a result. Like us, You ended up here in the Plains of Non-Existence."

"You mean we were never supposed to be born?" Emily asked, hurt?

"That's right. None of us were. Our parents were Yumi and Odd Della Robbia."

"You're related to me?"

"We are you in another dimension." Keith told him.

"As I was saying..." Skye continued. "After the time stream in our dimension was fixed, Yumi ended up marrying Ulrich, erasing us from existence."

"How sad." Emily said, softly.

"You're Emily, right?" Naomi questioned.

"Yes."

"Can we be friends? When we move on to the next world, I'd like to have a friend."

"Okay."

"Is there another world?" Maki asked.

"Yes. We can see it, but we can't leave anyone behind."

"I understand."

"Eww, your feet stink!" Jacob shouted at Keith.

"I told you, it's heredity!"

"What are they fighting over?" Emily asked curiously.

Nobody seemed to have an answer for her. Skye, Naomi and Maki wondered how anyone could be that clueless.

"Are we going to the next world soon?" Maki asked.

"Yep. Right after they stop fighting." Skye answered.

"You had her all to yourself!"

"Only for a little bit!"

"I've never even met her!"

"Then how come you like her?"

Naomi and Skye laughed. Their brother could be so funny!

Maki watched as Keith and Jacob fought over Emily.

_**"Xana, why do I exist?"**_

_**"To help out the children of Odd and Jeremy."**_

_**"Why those two kids? Why not anyone else?"**_

_**"They are the only ones who can set things right. They are the ones who should never have existed."**_

__CLCLCLCLCL

_Maki removed baby Sam from the house and set him down by a government facility._

_"Your suffering will end soon."_

_Maki watched as Jacob entered the world, followed by Emily. They were only a few months apart. These are the children she was meant to help._

_Maki pushed Aelita to edge of insanity, in the form of Milly. Milly later committed suicide._

_"Forgive me, Milly"_

_As Jacob and Emily grew, Maki pulled the strings on their lives. Emily was a sheltered princess, Jacob a street punk._

_Maki took baby Evan and killed him. His mother died of heartbreak._

_"I'm truly sorry. But I must make sure that Jacob and Emily meet."_

_Maki had Evan's ghost appear to Emily and give her the clue. She understood, as expected._

_The last thing Maki would ever do in her life was have Katie burn down the factory._

_"Their existence has ended."_

Maki looked back at all the things she had done. Emily and Jacob never needed to know. They never needed to know that her existence revolved around theirs.

Keith, Naomi, Skye, Emily and Jacob made their way towards the gates of the next world. No one realized that someone was missing.

No one knew that Maki had been pulling the strings.

"_And so has mine."_

Author's Note: That's it. Done. Finished. Surprise twist to the end, huh? R&R please!

Don't forget to thank Karenstern05 for her excellent OCs!


	25. Epilogue

Author's Note: Final entry to this story. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Code Lyoko.

Jeremy and Aelita took their five year old daughter to school. Along the way, they met up with Odd and Sam and their son. The first day of school was important!

"Goodbye, sweetie. Have a good day at school." Aelita told her daughter.

"Aelita, Jeremy!" A voice called.

"Yumi?"

Yumi, Ulrich ran over to Aelita and Jeremy.

"It's so good to see you again!"

"It's good to see you too."

"This must be the little girl I'm told so much about. Is it her first day of school?"

"Yes."

"Well, I hope she gets along well with Katie."

"I hope so."

"Look, they're already playing! And with Odd's son, too!"

"How adorable!"

As the adults gushed over the children playing, Katie told her new friends that ghosts appeared in the woods. When Katie showed her friends, she thought she saw a girl with red hair and a boy with blond hair standing there, watching her. She blinked, and they were gone.

Author's Note: I hope you liked it. R&R.

**SPECIAL THANKS**

Karenstern05 – For reviewing and letting me borrow her OCs. Thanks so much!

Railen – For being a very loyal reviewer. Thanks, Railen!

Mika Ryoko San – For being the first to review and for the constructive criticism. Thanks!


End file.
